A Short Journey
by ruki4062jo
Summary: "Selamat tinggal Shiro-chan. Aku mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu," bisik Hinamori dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Last Chapter. Hinamori Momo Fic. RnR?
1. Who Are You?

Gadis itu mengayunkan kakinya dengan berat saat memasuki lorong Rumah Sakit Karakura—yang tidak pernah renggang sama sekali. Beberapa orang ada yang sedang duduk menunggu sanak saudaranya di kursi yang di sediakan pihak Rumah Sakit, dan ada juga perawat yang berlalu lalang demi mengecek keadaan pasien.

Namun, mata hazel gadis muda itu tidak menatap mereka—dan terus berjalan berlalu. Baginya, menemukan kamar nomor 77 adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Ini dia," ujarnya pelan ketika mendapati kamar yang di carinya kini ada di depan mata.

Dengan ragu, di dorongnya pintu tersebut hingga menimbulkan derit pelan. "_Ohayou_," ujarnya dengan nada rendah kepada seorang wanita yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

"_Ohayou_ Hinamori-san, menjenguknya?" tanya wanita bernama Unohana Retsu.

"Ya, hari ini aku akan menemani Shiro-chan sehari penuh."

A Short Journey

"_Sebuah perjalanan pendek—untuk terus tabah menantinya di sana"_

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Hinamori Momo Fic. HitsuHina _slight _IchiHina.

3rd Person POV. AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

**= Chapter 1 : Who Are You? =**

Gadis bermata hazel itu—yang memiliki nama lengkap Hinamori Momo—mulai berjalan mendekati tempat tidur tersebut. Di sana, hanya ada pemuda berambut putih yang terbaring kaku—tidak bergerak dan membuka matanya sejak sebulan lalu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Unohana-san?" tanya Hinamori parau—berusaha menahan air mata itu kembali menitik tatkala rasa perih itu kembali menyelemuti kalbunya.

Unohana—masih dengan senyumnya—menjawab dengan lembut, "Keadaannya masih kritis, tapi jauh lebih baik dari hari yang lalu. Kurasa dia akan bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Tapi, kapan dia akan bangun Unohana-san? Dia sudah terlalu lama seperti… ini," kata Hinamori—dengan nada tinggi, tanda kesabarannya telah mencapai titik batasnya.

"Saya tidak tahu Hinamori-san," lalu tangan Unohana menepuk pelan pundak Hinamori, "tapi yang penting, kau harus terus bersabar, mungkin ini adalah ujian bagimu dariNya."

Hinamori hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan ragu, namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, baiklah sekarang saya akan kembali bekerja, permisi Hinamori-san," tutur wanita yang merupakan dokter kekasihnya itu sebelum langkah kakinya perlahan meninggalkan kamar itu—menyisakannya dan seorang pemuda yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu sendirian.

HInamori mulai mengubah arah pandangnya—yang kini justru memandang pemuda itu. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan…"

**xxx**

**TOK, TOK, TOK!**

Hinamori—yang sedang membaca sebuah buku yang di bawanya dari rumah—segera beranjak dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, dapat di lihatnya seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan sekantung plastik di tangannya.

"Ukitake-san!" seru Hinamori—saat menyadari pria itu adalah ayah dari kekasihnya.

"_Ohayou_ Hinamori, yang kudengar dari Unohana, kau sudah datang ke sini jadi aku membelikan kau buah-buahan—mungkin saja kau lapar menunggu Shiro," kata pria itu lalu mulai masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hinamori hanya tersenyum sembari menerima plastik tersebut lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Sedangkan Ukitake Juushiro mulai berjalan mendekati tempat tidur tempat putranya terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Dia masih tidak sadarkan diri juga," kata pria berambut putih panjang itu sembari mengusap tangan kecil Hitsugaya.

Sedangkan Hinamori—hanya bisa berdiri di samping pria itu dan mengunci erat bibirnya sejak tadi.

"Ukitake-san," ia mulai membuka suara, "apa menurutmu, aku yang salah atas semua ini? Karena aku, Shiro-chan sampai menyelamatkanku yang tidak melihat truk itu melaju kencang ke arahku… apa aku salah Ukitake-san?" tanyanya lirih.

Ukitake memandang gadis—yang merupakan kekasih anak semata wayangnya, dan orang yang di lindungi oleh putranya dari sebuah kecelakaan yang akan merengut nyawanya—dengan tatapan lembut lalu mengusap rambut hitamnya. "Kau tidak salah, lagipula Shiro memang sudah memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya," bisiknya pelan—namun cukup untuk membuat Hinamori merasa lebih baik dari tadi.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita mendoakannya untuk segera bangun, dan berkumpul kembali bersama kita," ucap Ukitake sembari merangkul Hinamori—yang kini sudah mulai terlihat senyum di wajahnya yang sendu.

"Iya, Ukitake-san, semoga dia segera terbangun. Karena dia harus tahu, banyak yang membutuhkannya di sini." _termasuk aku,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

**xxx**

Hinamori—yang kini telah di tinggal pergi oleh Ukitake karena beliau masih harus bekerja—menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sebentar dan mulai duduk di samping kasur Rumah Sakit sembari menggenggam erat tangan Hitsugaya.

Hangat. Ya, dia masih di sana, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali bersamanya lagi—hanya itu yang di percaya Hinamori hingga detik ini.

"Shiro-chan, bagaimana kalau tangan ini sudah dingin? Bagaimana kalau jantung itu telah berhenti berdetak? Apa aku nantinya akan sanggup menerimanya?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus-menerus di lontarkan oleh Hinamori—tanpa ada rasa bosan sama sekali, hanya ada ragu yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya akan jawaban tak pasti dari pertanyaan itu.

Apa Hitsugaya Toushiro masih akan hidup—lalu berkumpul kembali bersamanya dan Ukitake—

—atau akan menghentikan semua perjalanannya dan—menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya?

Hinamori hanya berharap, apa pun yang terjadi semuanya akan tetap berjalan baik-baik saja—baginya dan orang lain yang berhubungan dengan Hitsugaya, yang secara langsung atau tidak langsung.

**xxx**

Hinamori mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menguap panjang. Kemudian ia mulai merenggangkan badan—yang terasa pegal karena tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Hitsugaya—walau sudah empat jam lebih ia tertidur di sana.

Lalu, mata hazelnya kini menerawang—samar-samar memandang kamar yang telah di kenalnya selama sebulan penuh itu.

Namun, di temukannya sesuatu yang berbeda di sana.

Sesuatu yang sepertinya terjepit di roda tempat tidur Hitsugaya.

Hinamori mulai berjongkok dan mengambil benda itu—walau dalam pikirannya hanya bisa bertanya dan berpikir, darimana benda itu berasal.

"Kenapa ada bulu burung hitam di sini?"

**xxx**

"Hinamori, ternyata kau masih di sini juga," ujar Ukitake mendapati Hinamori masih berada di dalam kamar putranya itu—padahal jam dinding di kamar itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Hinamori hanya bisa tersenyum simpul lalu beranjak membawakan tas Ukitake dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin Ukitake-san ingin secangkir teh?" tawar Hinamori—dan hanya di jawab dengan tolakan halus dari pria yang sudah lama di kenal baik olehnya.

"Kau lapar? Kita bisa makan di cafeteria Rumah Sakit," tawar Ukitake—walau sebenarnya ingin di tolak oleh Hinamori, namun sepertinya apa yang di inginkan tubuhnya dengan jalan pikirannya mulai berjalan berbeda.

"Tidak aku—eh, baiklah, tapi saya hanya mengikuti Ukitake-san saja," ujarnya cepat lalu tertawa kecil.

Ukitake hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi hal tersebut. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," ujarnya lalu berdiri dan terdengar suara sepatunya yang mulai beradu bunyi dengan lantai kamar Rumah Sakit.

Hinamori dengan segera mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Ukitake.

**xxx**

Pagi ini hujan—lumayan deras dan membuat Hinamori harus menggunakan payung dan jaket tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya dari dingin dan rintik hujan. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk tetap berjalan memasuki lingkungan Rumah Sakit Karakura.

Ya, ia akan kembali menemani Hitsugaya seharian penuh—seperti yang di lakukannya kemarin.

"Nah ini dia," serunya lalu mendorong pintu kamar nomor 77 dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_—"

Ucapannya terpotong, saat mendapati seseorang sudah berada di dalam sana—berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Hitsugaya. Dia bukan Unohana—dan juga bukan Ukitake. Bukan juga perawat yang biasanya mengecek keadaan Hitsugaya—Nemu-san.

Melainkan seorang pemuda berambut orange dan berpakaian hitam—namun anehnya, memiliki sayap berwarna hitam pula di punggungnya.

Hinamori hanya bisa terperangah saat sayap-sayap itu merekah dan membuat pemuda itu terbang di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ka-kamu… siapa?" tanya Hinamori gugup saat pemuda itu justru tersenyum dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

**= To Be Continued =**

**xxx**

Author : Saya kembali dengan multichap lagi ! XD tapi kali ini cuma dikit aja kok, chapternya—mungkin hanya 2 chapter, dan pendek pendek semua = =

Ah iya, kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa laki-laki bersayap hitam itu dan maaf saja kalau chapter ini pendek, ini bukan prolog loh ya :D

Nah, mungkin ada yang baik hati ingin memberikan **review**? :)


	2. Goodbye, and Thank You

_Cerita sebelumnya …_

"_Ohayou_—"

Ucapannya terpotong, saat mendapati seseorang sudah berada di dalam sana—berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Hitsugaya. Dia bukan Unohana—dan juga bukan Ukitake. Bukan juga perawat yang biasanya mengecek keadaan Hitsugaya—Nemu-san.

Melainkan seorang pemuda berambut orange dan berpakaian hitam—namun anehnya, memiliki sayap berwarna hitam pula di punggungnya.

Hinamori hanya bisa terperangah saat sayap-sayap itu merekah dan membuat pemuda itu terbang di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ka-kamu… siapa?" tanya Hinamori gugup saat pemuda itu justru tersenyum dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

A Short Journey

"_Sebuah perjalanan pendek—untuk menerima kepergiannya yang tak terelakkan"_

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Hinamori Momo Fic. HitsuHina _slight _IchiHina.

3rd Person POV. AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

= **Chapter 2 : Good Bye, and Thank You =**

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Hinamori saat pemuda itu mulai melayang ke arahnya, "atau aku akan berteriak dan memanggil seseorang untuk mengusirmu karena telah memasuki kamar ini sembarangan," ancamnya.

"Biar pun kau berkata ada orang lain di kamar ini selain kau dan pemuda ini," pemuda itu mulai membuka suara sembari menunjuk Hitsugaya, "mereka tidak akan percaya padamu, Nona."

"Kenapa mereka tidak percaya? Mereka bisa melihat sendiri kalau ada kau di sana!"

Pemuda berambut orange itu kembali tersenyum—namun bukan senyum seperti tadi, melainkan sebuah senyum sinis. "Mereka tidak akan bisa melihatku—kecuali ajal mereka telah di depan mata."

Jawaban itu seolah racun yang berhasil membuat tubuh Hinamori tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan bersusah payah menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan pelan—

"Apa kau… dewa kematian?"

Pemuda itu mendongak sejenak—memandang langit-langit kamar—dan kembali menatap tajam Hinamori. "Ya, aku dewa kematian, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tahu aku adalah dewa kematian?" tanyanya.

Hinamori—yang mendapati jawaban seperti itu—mulai merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri—hingga ia akhirnya terduduk lemah di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya dewa kematian tersebut lalu mulai berhenti melayang. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinamori.

Namun, yang di dapatinya dari wajah gadis itu hanya air mata yang menitik turun—sama derasnya dengan hujan di luar sana, yang membasahi bumi Karakura selama satu jam ini.

"He-hei, kau kenapa?" ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama lalu mengangkat wajahnya Hinamori. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinamori hanya bisa memandang bola mata coklat dewa kematian di hadapannya—sebelum menyeka sedikit air matanya dan bertanya dengan parau, "Ka-kalau kau ada di sini, berarti… berarti kau akan mengambil Shiro-chan dariku?"

Butiran itu semakin menderas—turun melampaui pipinya tanpa ada hentinya. Dan Ichigo hanya bisa memandang iba gadis tersebut sebelum membantunya berdiri dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu," jawab Ichigo—membuat mata hazel Hinamori menatapnya bingung.

"Belum waktunya dia untuk pergi, masih ada yang harus di lakukannya di sini—di dunianya ini," tambah Ichigo.

"Apa itu?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebelum dia menyelesaikan semua masalahnya di dunia, dia tidak bisa pergi bersamaku," jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" ya, mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar di penuhi hal yang tidak masuk akal di dunia—bertemu dewa kematian dan mengobrol langsung dengannya, namun bukan berarti ia akan mati.

Ichigo berpikir sebentar mengenai jawaban pertanyaan tersebut. Lalu ia berdehem dan menjawab, "Begini, dewa kematian bertugas mengantarkan roh manusia yang telah meninggalkan dunia ke alamnya—tempat dia seharusnya berada—dengan baik, tapi bila roh itu belum menyelesaikan masalahnya, maka dia hanya akan menjadi roh penasaran yang tidak akan bisa meninggalkan dunianya dan akan terus bersemayam di sini."

Ichigo menghela napas sejenak—menghentikan penerangan panjangnya lalu kembali melanjutkannya. "Karena Hitsugaya Toushiro—pemuda di ranjang itu—masih memiliki urusan di dunia ini, dia tidak akan bisa pergi untuk sementara. Sehingga aku harus menunggunya dulu—lagipula di daftar kematian juga namanya belum tertera untuk pergi sekarang."

Hinamori mengangguk—walau ada beberapa hal yang masih menyelimuti pikirannya, namun setidaknya ia puas mendengar penerangan dari dewa kematian itu.

"Jadi kau akan menunggunya?" tanya Hinamori untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan sembari mengelus sayap hitamnya—dan entah kenapa, sayap hitam itu tidak merekah lagi dan mulai terlipat sendiri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, mungkin dia akan terbangun suatu hari." Hinamori mengangguk mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut dewa kematian seperti Ichigo.

"Oh iya," Hinamori mengulurkan tangannya, "kita, eh maksudnya aku belum berkenalan denganmu, namaku Hinamori Momo, salam kenal Kurosaki-kun—boleh aku panggil begitu kan?"

Ichigo ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat hangat tangan Hinamori. "Ya boleh saja, tidak akan melanggar estetika kami," ujarnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

**xxx**

Sejak hari itu, Hinamori tidak pernah sendiri di kamar itu. Kini ada Ichigo—yang menemaninya setiap hari di Rumah Sakit sembari mengobrol banyak dengannya dan merawat Hitsugaya sebaik mungkin.

Kondisi Hitsugaya masihlah sama, tidak ada perubahan berarti di sana. Di tambah lagi detak jantungnya yang kadang melemah—tidak pasti lagi kini frekuensi hidupnya.

"Hei, Kurosaki-kun," panggil Hinamori sembari menumpu kepalanya di tempat tidur Hitsugaya. Ya kini, seperti biasa, ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, dan Ichigo berdiri di depan jendela kamar—mengedarkan pandangan pada dunia yang tidak pernah di tinggalinya selama ini.

"Ya, ada apa Hinamori?" tanyanya—tanpa sedikit pun mengubah pandangannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku ragu Shiro-chan akan terbangun dengan cepat. Sudah terhitung satu bulan lebih tiga minggu dia seperti ini, bahkan sekarang akan mencapai dua bulan dia seperti ini," ungkapnya sembari mengusap pelan rambut putih Hitsugaya.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum—memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa saat itu. Tapi ia tahu, Hinamori adalah gadis yang sabar dan setia menunggu Hitsugaya—walau ia sering sekali bertanya kapan Hitsugaya bisa bangun.

Ya, apa yang menjadi kelanjutan dari hidup Hitsugaya hanya ada di tangan Tuhan—sekali pun dewa kematian yang akan menjemput dan mengantarnya ke alam lain kelak.

**xxx**

Hari ini genap dua bulan sudah Hitsugaya koma karena kecelakaan maut waktu itu—begitulah pikir Hinamori sembari mengeratkan jaketnya dikarenakan hawa dingin yang terus menusuk sejak tadi, setelah hujan dari semalam akhirnya reda.

Tujuannya masih sama, Rumah Sakit Karakura tempat Hitsugaya di rawat. Memang, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menjenguk Hitsugaya barang satu hari saja, itu hanya akan membuatnya terus terbayangi oleh kondisi Hitsugaya.

"Kalau kau melamun seperti itu, kau bisa terpeleset dan jatuh di genangan air itu."

Suara itu menyadarkan Hinamori—tepat sebelum kakinya menginjak genangan air yang hanya akan membasahi sepatunya atau membuat terpelset dan malu di depan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kurosaki-kun! Seharusnya kau berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang!" bisiknya pelan saat mendapati dewa kematian yang telah di kenalnya sebulan lamanya itu sedang melayang di sampingnya.

"Aku memang berada di sana—tapi tadi, sekarang aku ingin melihat pemandangan bagus saja di sini. Lagipula karena aku di sini, aku menyelamatkanmu dari genangan tadi," katanya lalu terkekeh.

Hinamori hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Rumah Sakit Karakura.

**xxx**

Hitsugaya—masih sama, terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya memucat, dan rambutnya dahinya tertutup dengan perban putih.

"Dia masih tidak sadar juga," komentar pertama yang selalu di lontarkan oleh Hinamori—dengan senyum sendunya.

"Bersabarlah," gumam Ichigo sembari menepuk pundak Hinamori.

Hinamori hanya bisa mengangguk dan duduk seperti biasa di sisi tempat tidur tersebut lalu menggenggam erat tangan Hitsugaya. Ia merasakan kehangatan pemuda itu menjalar ke tubuhnya—yang merasakan sesak dan perih akan nasib yang tak kunjung berpihak padanya.

**xxx**

Hinamori mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat merasakan sesuatu di sekitar tangannya bergerak—dan kembali membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

"Hinamori."

Suara itu lemah dan terdengar ringkih—namun memperbesar harapannya yang telah lama terkubur di dasar sanubari.

Karena setelah dua bulan, akhirnya Hitsugaya bangun dari komanya—tidur panjangnya.

"Shiro-chan! Akhirnya kau sadar juga, aku harus menelepon Ukitake-san dan para perawat dulu!" seru Hinamori lalu beranjak berdiri.

Namun, tangan itu memegang erat tangannya—melarangnya pergi dulu untuk sementara waktu.

"Hinamori… tolong kau di sini saja dulu sebentar, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ujar Hitsugaya—masih lemah seperti tadi.

Hinamori hanya bisa menurut dan kembali duduk. Tangan Hitsugaya di genggamnya erat.

"Maaf Hinamori… aku baru tersadar sekarang… namun kau harus tahu," ucapannya terpotong sejenak karena tiba-tiba ia terbatuk berkali-kali—hingga membuat Hinamori sempet berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak mengambilkan minum—namun ia mencegahnya dan kembali melanjutkanya perkataannya, "namun kau harus tahu, waktuku tak lama di sini. Aku harus pergi Hinamori, sudah menjadi garisan takdirku seperti itu."

Air mata mulai mengenang di pelupuk mata hazel Hinamori. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi Shiro-chan. Kau baru saja sadar, kau harus tetap di sini, bersamaku dan orang-orang yang membutuhkanmu," ujarnya parau—dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kecil itu.

Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis dan berujar lembut, "Aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu Hinamori, karena aku mencintaimu—dan membutuhkan untuk selamanya. Namun, aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, cinta yang lebih kekal dari cintaku. Pria yang kelak akan bisa bersanding denganmu di pernikahanmu—bukan aku yang harus meninggalkanmu sekarang."

Butiran pertama jatuh di pipi putih Hinamori—lalu di sekanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Semoga… kau bahagia nantinya Hinamori—tanpaku di sisimu. Ingatlah itu," ujar Hitsugaya di akhir kalimat panjangnya—kalimat perpisahannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Matanya emerald itu perlahan menutup—bersama dengan deru nafasnya yang berhenti begitu saja. Tangannya tak lagi hangat—hanya ada dingin, yang memisahkan raga hangat itu dari Hinamori Momo. Suara alat pengecek detak jantung itu berbunyi, dan memperlihatkan garis datar—Hitsugaya telah pergi, dan Hinamori masih tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu.

"Shiro-chan," Momo mengguncang pelan tubuh itu—berusaha melawan arus takdir yang ada di depan matanya, "Shiro-chan, bangunlah… aku mohon bangunlah!"

"Jangan ganggu tidurnya, sekarang dia sudah tenang di sana."

Hinamori menoleh ke sumber suara—yang membuatnya berhenti mengguncang tubuh Hitsugaya dan justru berjalan mendekati Ichigo, yang kini duduk di ambang jendela kamar.

"Dia telah menyelesaikan semua urusannya di dunia," tambah Ichigo kembali.

"Apa urusan itu?"

Ichigo memandang Hinamori lalu tersenyum tipis, "Urusan itu… mengatakan salam perpisahan untuk orang yang paling di cintainya."

Hinamori merasakan butiran bening itu kembali jatuh dari sudut matanya—menderas dan tak kunjung berhenti, seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu Ichigo di kamar itu.

"Hinamori," Ichigo mulai turun dan berjalan menghampiri Hinamori, "terimalah kenyataan bahwa dia telah pergi. Lagipula, dia pergi dengan tenang, bukankah itu hal baik untukmu? Dan bahkan di saat terakhirnya, dia hanya memikirkanmu. Dia tidak takut sama sekali dengan kematian, tapi dia lebih takut kalau kau tidak bahagia di sini tanpanya."

Hinamori mengangguk—ia mengerti akan hal itu, namun menerima kenyataan adalah hal paling menyayat hatinya selama ini.

Lalu ia kembali berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur Hitsugaya dan memeluk raga tak bernyawa itu. "Selamat tinggal Shiro-chan. Aku mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu," bisik Hinamori dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

**xxx**

"Maaf Hinamori… tapi bisakah tutup matamu?" tanya Ichigo—ketika berada di samping Hinamori yang kini sudah bisa tersenyum kembali, walau ia masih memandang lekat sosok Hitsugaya yang terbaring tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Hinamori hanya bisa menoleh dan memandang bingung pada dewa kematian itu dan bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku harus menghilangkan ingatanmu tentangku."

Hinamori merasakan perkataan itu membuat luka baru di hatinya. Membuatnya melupakan Ichigo—dewa kematian yang begitu baik menemaninya selama ini?

"Ke-kenapa begitu Kurosaki-kun?"

"Karena… karena… seharusnya bukan saat ini kita bertemu, seharusnya kita bertemu saat kau harus pergi dari dunia ini. Namun aku melanggarnya dan menemuimu saat kau masih memiliki hidup yang panjang, dan resiko yang harus aku terima adalah menghilangkan ingatanmu tentangku—melupakan semua kenangan bahwa kau pernah mengenal seorang dewa kematian bernama Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Karena tidak ada dewa kematian yang datang ke dunia dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak di cabut nyawanya oleh dia."

Hinamori hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, setelah semua penjelasan panjang itu. Ia kini harus menerima kehilangan satu orang lagi yang berharga baginya, apa ini yang namanya pahitnya nasib?

"Hinamori, apa kau mau melakukannya?"

Hinamori berpikir sejenak. Menimbang keputusan yang terbaik untuknya. Akhirnya, ia mendongak dan mengangguk—dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya, tidak apa. Aku pikir, mungkin memang benar begitu, lagipula suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi bukan—saat aku harus pergi dari sini?" tanyanya.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya, kita akan bertemu—pada saat yang tepat."

"Baiklah, kita lakukan sekarang?"

Hinamori menggeleng—membuat Ichigo merasa bingung dengannya.

"Tidak… sebelum aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih padamu—karena kau telah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku—di perjalanan kita yang terlalu pendek dan sebentar ini. Terima kasih Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ya, perjalanan kita memang pendek dan sebentar, tapi kita masih bisa bertemu nantinya. Suatu saat juga kau akan bisa bertemu dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro—di alam sana."

Ichigo bisa melihat seulas senyum merekah di wajah Hinamori. Jauh di dalam benaknya, ia bersyukur gadis itu bisa menerima semuanya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, tutup matamu."

Hinamori menurut dan menutup kedua matanya. Samar-samar Ichigo mendengar ia berbisik, "Selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal juga, Hinamori."

**xxx**

Hinamori membuka matanya. "Kenapa aku berdiam diri di sini?" tanyanya bingung saat mendapati dia hanya berdiam diri tak melakukan apa pun di sana.

"Ah iya, aku harusnya memanggil perawat dan menelepon Ukitake-san!" serunya lalu buru-buru menekan tombol merah—panggil darurat untuk perawat khusus kamar itu.

Namun, dia menemukan sesuatu yang terinjak di bawah sepatunya—membuatnya berjongkok dan mengambil benda itu.

Benda itu sama seperti benda yang di temukannya beberapa minggu lalu—terjepit di roda tempat tidur Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa ada bulu burung hitam lagi di sini?"

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Yeah! Selesai, -**coret****coret**- = =

Kenapa saya membuat fic ini hanya twoshot? Karena saya kapok bikin multichap panjang-panjang, nanti pasti terlantar –ngelirik fic multichap satu-satunya yang nggak selesai-selesai sampe sekarang-

Saya senang ada yang mau mereview fic **coret**abal**coret** ini XD

Dan anehnya satu dari fic ini, saya nulis chapter 1 pendek, eh tau tau yang ini malah panjang XD Dan anehnya lagi, ini lebih berasa IchiHina ya—daripada HitsuHina, ckck = ="

Ok, butuh sedikit komentar dari kalian. Mungkin juga ada yang mau memberikan kritik atau saran?

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review ?**


End file.
